Sorted and Home
by Laser Lance 720
Summary: The Sorting Ceremony was the first step in each students Hogwarts experience. For the sixteen of the New Generation, that sorting proves to enlighten them on who they are, and what they can become. Written for Next Generation Sorting Hat Challenge.
1. Teddy Lupin

This is done for the Next Generation Sorting Hat Challenge by HermioneLunaPotter.

The challenge consisted of being given the members of the Next Generation, a word prompt to somehow include, as well as a house that they would be sorted into. This will be the first of the series.

Word Prompt: Doubt

Name: Edward (Teddy) Lupin  
>Parents: Nymphadora Lupin nee Tonks, Remus Lupin<br>Born: Sometime about April 1998  
>First Year at Hogwarts: September 1st, 2009<br>Last Year at Hogwarts: 2016

-oOo-

"Lupin, Edward!"

To say that Teddy Lupin was nervous was an understatement. The fear radiating through his body was enough to change the sharp spikes of his hair from a frosty blue to a deadly red as he climbed the steps leading up to the stool. His gaze scanned over the awaiting teachers, catching eyes with Professor Longbottom who sent a reassuring smile at him, the hat held out, and ready to place it on his head.

He had been told repeatedly that it didn't matter what house he ended up in, they all would love him none the less. As it stood, Teddy appreciated the support from his family, but he had no idea what to expect coming into this situation. He was Teddy Lupin; half-blood, father was a werewolf, mother was a Metamorphmagus, descended from the Black family, his cousin/uncle was Draco Malfoy, and his Godfather Harry Potter. To say that he were an interesting case, would be on par to how much of an understatement it would be to say he were simply nervous.

Pushing back the anxiety creeping through his veins, he sent a grin back at the professor, which failed to reassure himself of what was to come as he took his place on the stool. Seconds after sitting, his eyes roamed along the students still in need of being sorted, Teddy felt the hat being placed onto his head. The tattered flaps hung over his eyes, pushing down the rugged bangs that grew redder with the second.

"Aren't you an interesting case, Mr. Lupin?" The hat spoke slowly and clearly, with a voice that reverberated like sneakers over gravel. His voice portrayed the years that he had been alive, sending student after student into their houses. "I see a great deal of your mother in you."

"You do?" Teddy asked, instantly feeling the slightest of fear -if only the slightest of fear- slipping away.

"Oh yes." The hat chuckled lowly. "I see much of her in you. The desire for trouble, the sense of justice, it's all there, plain as day. You are much like her. On the other side, I can see where the Lupin genes passed into you. Studious, loyal, and thriving on adventure. Oh yes, you are an interesting case."

"So," Teddy muttered under his breath, "where does that put me."

"Well." The hat answered. "Let's see… there are many sides to you Mr. Lupin. Understandable, considering your background. Your ambition is strong, but not as strong as normally found in members of the Black family. You lack the cunning that would allow you to strive in Slytherin."

The hat clicked his tongue, or at least made a noise that resembled that of a tongue clicking, before continuing. "Your compassion and loyalty rivals that of your mother. But no… Hufflepuff is not for you either. It would not provide the challenge you need. How about Ravenclaw…" The hat paused. "You're studious, but not to the level those Ravenclaws sometimes get to. Am I correct in saying that you are play before work?"

"Gran likes to say something like that." Teddy shrugged.

"I see." The hat deliberated the information. "You are quite daring, never afraid to stand up and fight when you need to. But there is doubt there. A doubt that is cannot be ignored. Tell me Mr. Lupin, what is it that you doubt?"

Teddy pondered this for a moment, unsure how he was to answer. There was doubt, all his life he had felt it. It was understandable with the family he came from. Everywhere he turned, people told him of the amazement his parents had been while alive. How brave they had been, how caring, and friendly. Everywhere he turned, he was given these expectations that he doubted he would be able to fill.

He was descended from the Black family, with ties to the Malfoy. He came from one of the oldest, and perceived darkest family in Wizarding history. His Uncle was a Malfoy, and Scorpius; the boy he considered a brother, was as well. His grandmother was from the Black family, resembling her long dead sister so much that people still stared at her from time to time with fear. His mother's family thrived in Slytherin, all but a few (Nymphadora included) had joined the house of the snakes. His last name may be Lupin, but he had Black blood through his veins, and he was not ashamed.

His Godfather/Uncle was Harry Potter, and everyone knew it. He loved the man, and his family, but being an honorary Potter only added to the levels of doubt that built inside of him. The Chosen One always told him how brave he was, how smart he was. How much Harry considered him to be one of his own children. He loved it, having the extended family in the Potters, but the doubt of being able to fill those family shoes only grew.

Everyone told him that it didn't matter what house he ended up in, as they would love him anyways, but the worry and doubt still resided in him. His grandmother and uncle were royalty of Slytherin, his grandfather and mother were Hufflepuff marvels, his father and Godfather Gryffindor legends.

"Myself." Teddy grumbled after what felt like hours of deliberation and thought. In truth he had only been in his own world for several seconds. He knew so many wonderful people, so many people that he looked up to and had no desire to disappoint.

"Yourself." The hat repeated. "I see. Self-doubt is understandable, my child, but nothing that can't be righted."

"Righted?"

"You have no reason to doubt yourself my boy." The hat answered. "From what I can tell, you have greatness waiting at your feet, and a family behind you to propel you forward. I would know this. I have sorted thousands of students, seen the potential in many, and the fears in many more. And you, my young Edward Lupin, have twice the potential than any amount of fear you have. With that, I believe that my decision is quite clear."

"What?" Teddy yelped.

"Must be…" The hat paused, silence hanging in the air. "Gryffindor!"

The single word rang through the air, confusing Teddy greatly. Gryffindor was the home for the brave, the chivalrous, the daring. It was the house for those who were confident, who were sure of what they could do. Teddy didn't feel that way.

As he felt the hat being lifted from his head, he heard the items thick voice adding one more note over the uproar of applause that took from the school; "Gryffindor will show you your potential."

-oOo-

I hope you enjoyed this. I like Teddy a great deal, largely for the fact that he could unite so many different lives. With Harry as a Godfather, the Potters will be a large part in his life, and with Draco as a cousin/Uncle respectively (as I image he found Andromeda after the war and she took him into her family) he'll have a large connection with the Malfoy's and help be a light for him during those rough years.

Teddy has the Boy-Who-Lived and the Boy-Who-Had-No-Choice as his Uncles, added to his own parent's legacy, that's some large shadows to grow up in. So I can see a bit of self-doubt setting into little eleven year old Teddy. He'll grow out of it though, given time.

I plan on putting all of the sortings on here starting with Teddy and ending with Hugo. That's sixteen Next Generations I need to sort.


	2. Victoire Weasley

Victoire Weasley-Ravenclaw-Confidence

A blonde beauty, even at just eleven, Victoire Weasley was fully prepared for what was to happen come her sorting. She was confident as she strode up the steps, eagerly awaiting her entry into Gryffindor. As she turned, positioning herself elegantly on the wobbling stool, she caught sight of Teddy in the sea of red. Smiling, she felt the hat rest on her head.

"Ah." Its voice ran through her mind. "Another Weasley. How many of you are there?"

"Plenty more to come." Victoire answered.

"The joy." The hat drawled. "Now, let's see where to put you."

"That's simple." Victoire shrugged, confidence building inside of her. "Just put me into Gryffindor and we'll call it a day. How does that sound."

The hat chuckled lowly. "Confident are we. If not a tad blunt. But not Gryffindor."

"What?" Victoire spat. "What do you mean, not Gryffindor. I am all kinds of Gryffindor."

"Not as far as I can see." The hat replied. "Confidence and brash, yes, but those are not always a Gryffindor default. More so, those are the traits of our bright Ravenclaws."

"Ravenclaw?" Victoire's eyebrow rose. She shot a glance into the awaiting crowd, watching as Teddy eyed her with a smirk of amusement. "The overachieving eggheads. No thank you."

"Do not toss aside Ravenclaw so soon." The hat's voice had an edge to it "Those in that house are witty, analytical, independent, and confident."

Victoire rolled her eyes. "They're nerds who live in the library. Not my kind of house."

"Being a Ravenclaw does not make one an overachiever or outcast." There was a ting of humor in the hat's voice. "A true Ravenclaw is one who throws themselves fully into what they love. One who is sure of themselves and who they are. They are the forward thinkers, and the ones who need no approval. Does this sound like the house of eggheads?"

"No." Victoire sighed. "But I'd still rather have Gryffindor."

"I can assure you," the hat spoke, "that Gryffindor is not the house for you. If I'd have to place you anywhere, and as it is my job to do so, I'd have to go with…. RAVENCLAW!"

Victoire withdrew her gaze from Gryffindor and onto the sea of blue that was cheering madly. The hat was withdrawn from her head, and she rose, eyes never leaving her new house mates. As she stepped off the stage, she was, for the first time in her life, unsure of herself.


	3. Molly Weasley

Molly Weasley-Slytherin-Pressure

Molly was in truth, her father's daughter. By her first birthday, it was fair knowledge through the Weasley family that the eldest daughter took after Percy more than Audrey in nearly every aspect. Wild red hair, a constant tangle of curls, and calculating blue eyes behind thin glasses, Molly held the stereotypical appearance of a Weasley.

"Well," the hat spoke moments after it was placed onto Molly's head. "Another Weasley."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." The sass in Molly's voice was clearly taken from her mother.

"Not a bad thing." The hat said. "There's just a great number of you. Hard to keep track."

"Tell me about it. Have you ever seen the Burrow come Christmas? Grandma doesn't even have to decorate at this point, there's so many red heads running around to make Christmas anywhere."

"Hum." The hat would have shuddered at the thought could he.

"Now tell me." Molly changed the line of conversation. "Where are you placing me?"

"One to get to the point." The hat spoke. "You have much focus and drive. I can see a great intelligence in you, one you use to reach your goals. You do well under pressure, something you seem to thrive quite well in. There was very few people who can achieve so much under such pressure, but you seem to hold up. This is quite an easy placing."

"It is?"

"I would say so. In order to achieve the greatness you search for, I'd have to say… SLYTHERIN!"

The word sent a wave of silence through the Great Hall, as the first Weasley was placed into the house of snakes. Her new housemates were the first to react. Cheers shot through the green clad students as the hat was removed from her head. Heading in that direction, she found her steps growing heavy with pressure. She knew her family would love her no matter where she was place, but the worry was still there.

The first Weasley in Slytherin was a great deal of pressure. But sliding into her seat next to a smiling brunette female, Molly smiled back. A house of ambition and the proper amount of pressure, and she was sure she'd do just fine there.


	4. Dominique Weasley

Dominique Weasley-Hufflepuff-Disappointment

Dominique wasn't sure what to expect whenever the hat shouted Hufflepuff into the air. The wave of disappointment she felt was not directed towards the house, or her new house mates, but at that fact that she was not heading into the mass of red, but a flowing ocean of yellow.

The Hufflepuff's welcomed her easily, sliding about to allow her a place among them. Excitement was the main course with the students, but Dom didn't notice. She only searched the room, noting an encouraging looking Teddy in Gryffindor, her distracted sister, Victoire in Ravenclaw, and Molly, who was paying close attention to the sorting from her place in Slytherin. There was a lot for Dom to live up to, with her two cousins and sister already finding their place in the school.

Being placed into Hufflepuff didn't seem like a good start to making her own mark. The jokes that ran through the Weasley family always included one or two about the Puff's, and this worried Dom. The idea that this, being placed into this house, would make her a disappointment among her family was ludicrous, but still in her mind.

As the sorting came to an end, and the food was brought before them, this fear was still in Dom's mind. She watched her house mate's fall into easy conversation. Among them, Dom could see the stereotypes that were had for these people; over excited, rambunctious, and some a bit odd. This in mind, Dom began to run through the words the hat had spoken to her prior.

"_I will never understand why Hufflepuff gets the wrap it does_." The hat's voice was still fresh in her mind. "_I for one, find those in that house quite amazing. They are the most hard-working, the loyal, accepting, and dependable_."

When the hat had spoken those words, they made sense to Dom. She fit everything that hat had said, it was just the matter of where those qualities had placed her. Being put into Hufflepuff wasn't a disappointment (in contrast, by the end of that first week she would be proud to sport the yellow), but it was definitely not something she had been prepared for.


End file.
